<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royal Blue Lace by Auddieliz09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833799">Royal Blue Lace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09'>Auddieliz09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Racy Adventures of JJ Parker [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All American (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actually its mutual pining but boys are dumb, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Jock Straps, Lingerie, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:36:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ sends Asher a special video, Jordan Knows, and JJ ups his lace game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asher Adams/JJ Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Racy Adventures of JJ Parker [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Royal Blue Lace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts">snaeken</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happiest of birthdays to Callum!! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>JJ smirks as he spots Asher frowning at the textbook he's studying at one of the library tables.  Looks like it's just the right time to give him something to smile about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks to the front desk and smiles sheepishly at the school's head librarian. "Mrs. Donatti. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell me there is a free study room. I'm desperate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeremiah Parker." JJ cringes inwardly at being addressed by his father's name. "You have been coming into this library to goof off with your friends instead of studying for two and a half years. Why would you want a study room now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, ma'am, you see, all of the goofing off may or may not have impacted my grades." He rubs the back of his neck. "If I don't get them back up by the end of the quarter, coach says he'll bench me in the fall." He lowers his face and peers up at her from under his lashes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, we certainly can't have that, can we? Let this be a lesson to you, Mr. Parker." She reaches into the drawer and pulls out a key with a small round keychain with the number three on it. "You have the rest of the hour. I expect you to abide by the rules posted in the room."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, ma'am." JJ takes the keys from her. "Thank you so much! You're a lifesaver."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes his way toward the study rooms and unlocks room three. He closes himself inside and sets his backpack down. He doesn't bother to pull out his school work. He's pulling solid B's in most of his classes and nothing lower than a C in the others. His grades are fine for him to play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels kinda bad for lying to Mrs. Donatti, but he's had this fantasy in his head for weeks. He pulls out his phone and texts Asher: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you ready for the game tonight? I am.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later he receives an answer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course I am. Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens the camera app and switches the settings to video. After unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his grey chinos, he reaches out to press the red button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches the screen as the camera records him from chest to mid-thigh. He pulls down his zipper and turns around to slowly lower his pants over his ass. When they're about halfway down, he pulls up the shirt tails of his floral shirt to reveal the black and white striped waistband of the jockstrap he's wearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tucks the shirt under his chin, unintentionally revealing one nipple that immediately stiffens from exposure. He reaches back with both hands to lower his pants the rest of the way until they catch at the tops of his thighs, revealing his perfectly round ass on full display. He hooks his thumbs under the leg bands to straighten them out before turning this way and that to show off the dip of his back and the curve of his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reaches back with one hand to pull his cheeks apart, teasing the camera for a glimpse of his hole. He squeezes the cheek a few times before letting go. Then he bounces a few times on his heels, making his ass jiggle like he knows for a fact Asher likes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns back around to face the camera, showing off the jocks Coyote label and the ridge of his hard cock behind the material. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Presses the stop button and opens his messenger app. He sees another text from Asher. </span>
  <em>
    <span>JJ? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smug smirk fixates on JJ's lips as he uploads the video and sends it directly to Asher on Snapchat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even two minutes he gets another message. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where tf are you??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ sends him a photo of the study room key with the "3" keychain showing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't move.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ snorts. As if he'd actually go anywhere else at this point. He pushes his pants all the way down and kicks them away before unbuttoning his shirt, leaving it open as he leans against the desk, rubbing the heel of his palm against the half-hard length of his cock and waits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't have to wait long. Asher slips into the room, closing it silently. He spins around and glares at JJ, hissing, "You're a fucking menace."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ just smiles, guileless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher huffs and marches toward him, reaching up to drag JJ's face down to his. He swats JJ's hand away and grips his cock with his own hand, swallowing JJ's gasp with his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Turn around for me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anything. Always.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ spins around and arches his back into Asher’s waiting hands. He runs his palms against JJ's ass a few times before reaching up to slip his shirt off his shoulder. "Fuck, JJ. I've seen you in nothing but a jock before, but I'm never going to see you in one the same way again." He palms JJ's cheeks, spreading him. "I wish I could fuck you in here. Pound this perfect ass until you cry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He presses the hard ridge of his cock against JJ's ass, causing him to choke back a whine. JJ rubs his ass against him and Asher grips his hips before nipping his shoulder. "Fucking tease."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ chuckles and Asher nips a little harder, making his breath catch. “I oughta spank you for sending me that video in public. But since we can’t be making a lot of noise, I’ll have to improvise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ sucks in a breath as Asher drops down behind him. Before he can say anything, Asher sinks his teeth into his right cheek. “Fuck!” JJ gasps out before clamping his hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher hums lowly. “I think you like that.” He squeezes JJ’s unmarked cheek and bites down again, a little lower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ’s hips jerk. The wires in his brain crossing as pain and pleasure mix into a sensation that causes his cock to harden like steel. With his free hand, he releases it from the confines of his jock, squeezing the base to keep from embarrassing himself by coming so quickly from this new feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher pauses and JJ looks back to see him admiring his work. He catches JJ staring and smirks up at him. He smirks up at him and reaches out to run a finger over the indents of his teeth. “I like seeing my marks on you, JJ.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ bites his lip. “You’re free to make them any time you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher’s smirk melts into a grin that JJ wants to taste. He turns and sinks to his knees, capturing Asher’s mouth with his own, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s shoulders to pull him closer. The kiss inevitably turns filthy as their tongues tangle and Asher’s hands travel from JJ’s waist to his ass. JJ hisses at the sting the pressure causes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much time do you have in here?” Asher asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ grabs Asher’s wrist to look at his watch. “Nineteen minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher huffs out a breath. “Not much time at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll make it up to you after the game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? You’ve got something planned for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. You’ll just have to wait and see.” JJ winks at him. “But for now…” He peers down at his neglected cock, leaking against his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, making a mess.” Asher tsks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” JJ lowers a hand and dips his fingers beneath the waistband of Asher’s jeans, feeling the wet patch forming in the other boy’s boxers. “I’m not the only one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. You saw yourself in that video. I’ve been hard as a rock since I opened the fucking snap.” He pushes his hips up to brush his covered cock more firmly against JJ’s fingers. “I don’t think I’ve ever gotten that hard that fast. I didn’t know what you were going to show me, exactly, but the anticipation was enough to set me off. Fuck, I love every inch of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ’s heart gives a heavy thud in his chest that he chooses to ignore. Instead, he drags Asher’s shirt above his head. “I’m pretty fond of every inch of you, as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher pulls him closer for another searing kiss as JJ tugs at his button and zipper. He pulls Asher’s cock out and brushes his thumb over the slick head, spreading the precum before giving it a few quick tugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, JJ.” Asher swats his hand away and grabs them both in one hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ bites back a groan as his cock slips against Asher’s, their combined slickness easing the glide as they rut against each other. He swallows Asher’s gasps and moans, while he runs his hands over every inch of bare skin he can reach before reaching down to dig his fingers into Asher’s ass, urging him to go faster. “So close, Ash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher shushes him, using his free hand to wrap around his throat at the same time he tightens his grip on their cocks. JJ curses silently as he paints their bellies while Asher’s green eyes bore into his own. He watches as Asher’s jaw flexes and he adds to JJ’s mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ rests his forehead against Asher’s as they pant, relaxing their grip on each other. When he’s caught his breath, JJ tilts his head to kiss Asher’s cheek. “Thanks for succumbing to temptation. I needed that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher snorts quietly and sits back on his heels. “You say that like I didn’t help you get off over the phone last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was hours ago. C’mon, Ash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs. “Yeah, you’re right.”  He grimaces at his hand and stomach. “You wouldn’t happen to have anything to help clean this up with, would you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, since I planned this tryst, yes. Yes, I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ tips to the side to grab his backpack and drags it over them. In the larger front pocket, he pulls out a hand towel, wiping off his stomach before handing it to Asher. Asher thanks him and uses it to clean himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he does, JJ stands and grabs his pants to get redressed. A curse from behind him catches his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher peers up at him with a cat-who-caught-the-canary grin. “Hope those bruises don’t bother you too much today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ’s eyes widen and he brushes his hand over his ass, the places where Asher had sunk his teeth in aching at the touch. “Fucker. I’m going to be distracted all freaking day, now,” he grumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher tucks himself back into his underwear and zips up. “If it makes you feel any better, now that I’ve seen them, I probably will be too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a little,” JJ grins as he pulls his pants up. He grabs his shirt and settles it over his shoulders. Before he can start buttoning it, Asher steps forward to do it for him. “I know how to button my shirt. I’m a big boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I just don’t want to leave just yet.” Asher doesn’t look up from his task and JJ is kind of glad because he’s sure what ever face he’s making isn’t one he’s ready for the other boy to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, thanks. I kinda like you here anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher grins as he pulls the second to last button through its hole pats JJ’s chest before stepping back. “Good to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ tucks his shirt back into his pants and button’s back up. Before he can say anything else, Asher pulls him forward and tugs him down for a kiss. It’s soft and sweet and JJ melts into it, desperately hoping Asher can’t hear how hard his heart is pounding in his chest. He knows he’s falling for his friend, but he’s not sure how Asher would feel about it. So, for now, he’s going to keep it all to himself and give Asher what he already knows he wants. JJ can wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they pull away, Asher looks a little flustered. But after straightening his shirt and palming his hair to make sure it’s okay he smirks back up at JJ. “Thanks for the distraction. I was starting to go a little crazy studying for Ms. Kelley’s semifinal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ smirks back. “I did have a thought about you needing something to make you smile when I first walked in the library and saw you frowning at your textbook.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, what they’ve got for now is good. Really good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I better…” Asher gestures toward the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ll see you in English.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher leaves as quietly as he entered and JJ gathers his stuff, shoving the dirty towel in the bottom of his bag with a mental note to throw it away at the earliest opportunity. He checks his hair and outfit in his front camera, grinning when he sees he’s still perfect. For the last five minutes of his time, he double-checks that he still has everything for what he’d planned for Asher after the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When everything is accounted for, he grabs the key and drops it off at the front desk, thanking Mrs. Donatti profusely for its use, chattering about how he’s bound to crush his biology quiz, now. She gives him a bemused smile and sends him on his way as the bell rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The locker room is chaotic as the Eagles celebrate their win against Malibu. And on their own turf, too. Victory is sweet and JJ basks in the afterglow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, JJ!” Jordan hollers at him from a few lockers down as JJ strips off his white away jersey, dropping it on top of his gloves and helmet. “Party tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow! I’ve already made plans for tonight, but you better believe we’re gonna tear it up tomorrow!” He tugs off his shoulder pads and peels out of his undershirt before toeing off his cleats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What could possibly be more important than a victory party?” Gavin asks from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of your business,” JJ laughs, pulling off his pants, his jock joins the pile directly after. “A man has to have some priorities, sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do those priorities have anything to do with whoever used your ass as a chew toy?” Gavin's got his hand up as if to block the view. "I can't unsee that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ hears Asher cough and barely stops himself from looking at him. “Still not your business, Towers. And that's what you get for looking at my ass.” He winks before grabbing his towel and toiletry bag and saunters toward the showers. "Can't blame you, though. I've been told it's perfect."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grins to himself as Asher coughs again. Right before he turns on the spray, he hears Jordan asking if he's okay. JJ snickers and washes the game off as quickly as he can to make room for the next guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he's finished and dried off, he dresses in a soft pair of sweats and slips a BHHS football hoodie over his head that he "borrowed" from Asher's closet. Then, he stuffs his gear into his duffle, slips on his sandals, and makes his way to the bus. After stuffing his bag in the undercarriage, he settles into a seat near the back and waits for the rest of the team to load up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's in the middle of explaining his home workout routine to an eager freshman lineman when he feels the seat dip beside him. He looks over, grin in place, expecting to see Asher. His smile freezes for a moment when he sees Jordan instead but he rallies quickly enough and sends his friend a friendly, "Hey!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan gives JJ an unreadable look before smiling back and looking over at the freshman. "Hey, guys. What are we talking about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They keep an easy conversation until another freshman joins his friends and they start talking about some cheerleader they both want to bang. JJ manages to wait until they turn around in their seat before rolling his eyes. He looks around the bus for Asher and sees him sharing a seat with Spencer. They've got their heads together, Asher listening intently to whatever Spencer is talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coach climbs onto the bus and orders everyone to shut up while he counts heads. When he's finished, he sits behind the driver and the bus pulls out of the stadium parking lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bus quickly fills with noise as the boys restart their conversations. JJ turns to Jordan to say something about the game, but Jordan talks before he can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans forward and keeps his voice low. "How long have you and Asher been fucking?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ blinks at him. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, c'mon, JJ." Jordan raises his eyebrows at him. "I might not be the brightest bulb in the box, but I have eyes and ears. Why else would he have a coughing fit after Gavin pointed out </span>
  <em>
    <span>bite marks</span>
  </em>
  <span> on your ass? And then yall deliberately avoided looking at each other?" He tsks, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ knows Jordan is guessing and that he could deflect and deny and convince him he's wrong. But. JJ isn't ashamed of this thing he has with Asher. And he's pretty sure Asher isn't ashamed of him. They haven't gone public with it because, well… "Like I told Gavin, it's not really your business."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, fair, but does that mean you guys are..?" Jordan taps his pointer fingers together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ snorts. "Sometimes, okay? It's not a big deal. Are you satisfied, gossip girl?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan smirks. "I'd say it's probably a big deal if you're letting him 'use your ass as a chew toy'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ resists the urge to shift in his seat, his mind immediately taking him back to that morning. Instead, he grins. "I'll take pleasure anywhere I can get it. Don't knock it until you try it, brother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'll pass." Jordan shakes his head, then clears his throat. "Look, man. You, uh, you're both my boys but Asher… well, y'know, he's Asher. And I just don't want- I guess I'm just trying to warn you to, uh, not raise your expectations, I guess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ wants to defend his lover, but Jordan isn't necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Asher's one serious relationship had ended badly and he swore he wouldn't be suckered like that again. And he hasn't had a serious thing with anyone since. JJ's pretty sure their friends-with-benefits thing is the longest </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> he's had since Layla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which doesn't mean anything. And that's fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ claps Jordan on the shoulder. "Good looking out, man, but I don't have any expectations. We're just having fun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cool. Good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You gonna give him the shovel talk on my behalf next, dad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, shut up." Jordan laughs and pulls his air pods out of his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ takes that as a sign that the awkward conversation is over.  He settles into the seat and pulls his phone out of his pocket to shoot Asher a text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jordan guessed about us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzes with a reply not even a minute later. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What'd you tell him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I told him it's not his business. And also that we're just having fun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ watches the dots indicating Asher typing out a reply appear and disappear for one long minute. Then two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He straightens out a little to look over his seat back at Asher who is staring down at his phone with his brows drawn and his bottom lip between his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ is dying to know what he's thinking to put that look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's startled by his phone buzzing in his hand. He settles back down to read Asher's reply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell yeah we are ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ frowns a little. That response didn't match his face. Before he can try to ask, Asher sends another message. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gonna tell me your big plans?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ turns again to see Asher looking at him with his brows raised. He winks at him and sends back: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where's the fun in that? Expect your post-game workout to be interrupted tho.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher sends back three upside-down smiley emojis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ chuckles and opens Instagram to post a selfie and brag about another one won.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the coach had given them a gruff speech congratulating them and reminding them to keep working hard, the boys scattered. Asher stays behind to take advantage of the empty gym and JJ goes home to take a proper shower and prepare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd bought some new things to show Asher and he's equal parts nervous and excited to show him. When he's finished dressing, he takes a few selfies to send to Asher after. Because, fuck, they're both going to want to remember exactly what he looks like right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning to himself, he slips his sweats back on and heads back to the school. The dark hallway leading to the gym is a little creepy, but he follows the sound of music to the lit-up gym and makes a detour to the locker room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He beelines for Asher's backpack, digging in the pockets and making a triumphant sound when he finds the little bottle of lube and a condom. He brought his own in the car just in case, but he's glad he doesn't have to go get them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's about to turn and make Asher's night when he sees Asher's spare home jersey hanging in the back of his locker. After a moment of indecision, he grabs the jersey and gives it a quick sniff test to make sure it's clean. It is. JJ buries his face in the fabric because under the laundry detergent, the jersey smells like Asher and that's one of the best smells in the entire world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ tugs the hoodie off and replaces it with the jersey. He grins at the length and tugs it over his hips. Due to his pitiless workout regimen, Asher had bulked up this year and needed to go up a size. Which is convenient because it now fits JJ perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes his way into the gym to find Asher doing bench presses. JJ hangs back for a minute to appreciate the view before heading over, making sure to step loudly enough so that Asher can hear him and isn't startled into dropping the considerable weight on top of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher spares him a quick grin and continues his set. JJ joins him on the bench and succumbs to the urge to touch him, settling his hands on Asher's hips, caressing the sliver of skin his shirt has ridden up to reveal with his thumbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, JJ," Asher bites out as he lifts the barbell once, twice and finally sets it in the cradle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lays back, panting a little and JJ takes advantage, letting his hands spread over his hips and up under his shirt. His skin is slick with sweat and JJ cannot resist the urge to lean down and lick the little trail of hair beneath Asher’s bellybutton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher hisses and buries a hand in JJ’s hair. He tugs slightly and JJ sits up, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About time you got here,” Asher says, sitting up. He grabs JJ’s collar and pulls him into a kiss. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ grins. “Hey. And I figured I’d let you at least get part of your workout before barging in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I think. But now that you’re here, I really think I would’ve rather worked out with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ ignores how Asher’s words make his heart beat a little harder. “Well, I’m here now.” He leans back and spreads his arms for Asher to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher obediently admires him then frowns at the 83 printed on the jersey he’s wearing. “Is that my jersey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. But really, you should be more concerned about what’s underneath it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher looks down and sees nothing but sweatpants. “Sexy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ laughs. “Shut up. You may reveal your surprise after you rinse off. I want you sweaty because of me not-” he waves his hand around to indicate the equipment around them “because of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Far be it from me to offend your delicate sensibilities.” Asher swings his leg around and heads for the showers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ll understand when you see. Just you wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher spins to walk backward through the doorway. “I’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting all day.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better shower fast, then, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Asher turns and darts away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ laughs quietly and stands, heading for the locker room. He debates stripping off the sweats to surprise Asher as soon as he walks through the doorway, but he decides to wait and let Asher see for himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits on the bench between the lockers and bounces his leg in anticipation. He listens intently for the sound of the shower to shut off. When it finally does, he stands awkwardly, unsure what to do with his arms. He feels like he’s a lot more nervous than he should be and wishes for the utter confidence he’d felt that morning taking a video to send Asher in public. Sure, his surprise is something he’s never done before but that doesn’t mean Asher isn’t going to like it. He likes the panties after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher walks through the doorway and catches JJ overthinking. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! It’s just, this is really a surprise. Something new. And I guess I’m just not sure how you’ll react.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher lifts a brow and prowls toward him. JJ can’t help but drop his eyes to the droplets of water slipping down his firm chest and down into the crease of the V dipping into the edge of his towel. His eyes snap back up as Asher says, “If it’s got anything to do with you, I’m bound to enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then.” JJ gestures toward his sweats. “See for yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher grabs his hips and pulls him forward until he can sit on the bench with JJ in front of him. JJ is immediately distracted by the way his towel reveals the entirety of one delicious thigh and barely covers Asher’s bulge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I like you in my jersey,” Asher murmurs, lifting the hem to reach the waistband of the sweatpants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher dips his fingers past the elastic, grinning as his fingers touch lace. Then he starts to push the sweats down to reveal the delicate royal blue fabric only a few shades lighter than the jersey. He pauses, though, at the flash of red he reveals. “What is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprise,” JJ breathes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher’s eyes jump up to meet JJ’s and JJ bites his lip. Asher looks back down at the new addition to JJ’s attire and brushes his thumbs against the thin strips of red. He uses his thumbs to follow them up, raising the jersey to reveal a red lace garter belt sitting snugly over JJ’s hips, the tips and straps overlapping his blue panties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, JJ,” Asher manages to choke out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ barely contains the relieved sigh he wants to heave at Asher’s reaction. Instead, he coyly asks, “So you like it then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like it? I’m not sure there is a word strong enough to explain how I feel about this. I’m not sure I’m going to survive seeing whatever these straps connect to.” He follows them back down to the edge of JJ’s pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should find out anyway,” JJ encourages him, his confidence back in full form. “I promise you won’t be disappointed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher sucks in a breath and resumes lowering JJ’s pants. He stops again at mid-thigh when the straps end at new sets of red lace. Asher groans and plants his forehead against JJ’s belly. “You’re trying to kill me. I just know it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not allowed to die until you see all of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher tugs the sweats down, teeth digging into his lip as red fishnets are revealed to him. He helps JJ out of his shoes and to step out of the pants at his feet, then gently pushes JJ back to admire him fully in the lingerie and his jersey. “Jesus, JJ.” He rubs a hand over his mouth. “Do you have any idea how you look right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have some ideas, yeah. I’ll send you the pictures I took later.” JJ winks at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” Asher palms his dick through the towel and looks up at JJ. “Show me the back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything,” JJ promises and turns around. He bunches up the bottom of the jersey until he can feel air caressing the small of his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Asher draws out. “You’re so fucking beautiful, JJ.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ feels the back of his neck heat up at the compliment. From the very beginning, Asher has had this effect on him. Hearing how Asher feels about what he sees when he looks at JJ in his gravely voice always makes him weak at the knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears Asher stand and then the sound of his towel hitting the floor. He turns his head to see Asher standing behind him, one hand stroking lazily over his cock. JJ’s cock twitches at the sight. “You are, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher’s eyes meet his and he smiles at him before taking the few steps forward to reach JJ, sliding his hands on his hips. He reaches down to snap one of the straps hooking the stockings to the belt, making JJ hiss. “I thought the panties were sexy. And they are, fuck, they are. But this? Baby, this is phenomenal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asher had never called him just Baby before. JJ doesn’t let himself think too much about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ takes the initiative and leans forward, bracing his hands against the lockers in front of him. He shifts his hips a little in Asher’s hands and says, “I’m glad you like them as much as I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think I might like them a little more than you do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To demonstrate what he means, Asher presses his cock against JJ’s ass, letting him feel just how hard he’s become just from looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” JJ pushes back against the hardness rubbing against him. “You gonna do something about it then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean if you insist.” Asher dips his fingers into the back of JJ’s panties and pulls them down until they reach the tops of his stockings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ gasps at Asher presses his thumb against one of the bruises on his ass. “I loved that everyone could see these. I wanted to tell everyone I was the one who left them on you. I’ll be honest, I wasn’t really surprised that Jordan had figured it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ doesn't want to think about Jordan and the conversation they had on the bus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I might be embarrassed when everyone could see them, but I wasn’t. I liked wearing the marks you gave me,” JJ confesses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher groans and palms JJ’s cheeks, spreading them to his gaze. “I’m going to do everything I didn’t have time for this morning.” He brushes his thumb over JJ’s hole, making him tilt his hips back for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher pulls away and spins JJ around. He reaches up to pull his head down into a searing kiss that makes JJ weak. When he let’s go to breathe, they’re both panting and JJ’s cock is leaking a trail of precum down its underside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher tugs on JJ’s wrist. “Lay down on the bench for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ doesn’t hesitate. As quickly as he can, he lays across the bench and waits for whatever Asher wants him to do next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of saying anything, Asher kneels at the end of the bench and pulls JJ down a little farther until his right at the edge. Asher painstakingly undoes each clip releasing the straps from each stocking before slipping his panties off his legs and setting them aside. Without a word, he guides JJ’s legs over his shoulders, then leans forward to lap up the precum from JJ’s shaft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck! Asher!” JJ whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher just hums and wraps his lips around the head of JJ’s cock. JJ cants his hips, pushing up as much as he can as Asher bobs his head. He reaches down to bury his hands in Asher’s hair encouraging him to keep going. “Feels so fucking good, Ash. I love the feel of your mouth on my cock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher hums again; a pleased sound that JJ adores. Asher pulls off to gesture above JJ. “Hand me those.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ tilts his head back to see the lube and condom he’d set there before putting on Asher’s jersey. JJ reaches up to grab them and hands them off. Asher lets him go to sheathe his cock with the condom, then dribbles lube on his fingers. He leans back down to swallow JJ’s cock once more. JJ whines when he feels Asher’s fingers rubbing against his exposed hole. The dual sensations undermining any control he might have had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grips at his own hair when the first finger slips past his entrance. Asher’s hot mouth on his cock overloading his senses. JJ shamelessly moans Asher's name, telling him how good he's making him and how much he loves what he's doing to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ digs his heels into Asher's back, using the leverage to ride Asher's fingers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fingers? When had he added another?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He whines when Asher pulls them out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher hushes him. "Shh. Just a minute, baby. Just until I get more lube and then I'll give you more, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ manages a vague noise of acquiesce and tries to keep his hips still as he waits. Finally, Asher's fingers press at his entrance. He relishes the slight burn as his muscles stretch to accommodate three fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher continues to tease JJ's cock with his tongue while he pumps his fingers slowly inside him. It doesn't take long before JJ is begging for Asher's cock; begging to be filled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, Asher pulls out his fingers, leaving JJ feeling empty. Before he can protest, Asher leans up and captures JJ's mouth for a bone-melting kiss, leaving him breathless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lowers JJ's legs from his shoulders and grasps his hips. "I'll give you what you need, baby. But let's get you turned over first. This bench isn't big enough for both of us like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ allows Asher to help him flip over until his palms and one knee are on the bench and his other foot is braced against the ground. Asher steadies him with one hand and uses the other to guide his cock toward JJ’s waiting hole. JJ groans in satisfaction as Asher fills him in one slow, steady push. Asher pauses to let JJ adjust and when JJ shifts his hips for more, Asher obliges, pulling out and slamming back in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ cries out as pleasure set his nerve endings aflame. He uses his arms to push back against Asher to meet him thrust for thrust. Asher curses behind him and fucks into him faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So fucking good, JJ. Always so fucking good with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ agrees, whole-heartedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Asher pauses and pulls out. JJ whines in frustration, He was getting so close! Asher grabs the bench and twists it sideways, then lifts JJ until both of his knees are on the bench and his back is pressed against Asher’s torso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, JJ. Just like the first time I saw you in red lace.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently tugs at JJ’s chin until he’s looking straight ahead. JJ gasps when he sees them in the mirror above the row of sinks. He studies his fucked out expression and gasps again as Asher repositions himself and slams back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wraps his huge arms around JJ and braces one foot on the bench to fuck up into him, his every stroke pressing against JJ's prostate. JJ barely registers the mindless sounds he's making. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eyes open, baby. Look at yourself. You look so good in my 83. Wish the mirror was long enough for you to see everything, but this is enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher's voice is almost enough to send him over the edge. "I- fuck, Asher. I'm so close. So-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've got you." Asher wraps his fist around JJ's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. "C'mon, JJ. Come for me, baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ. Is. Gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cries Asher's name as he spills over his hand and onto the floor. Asher pushes into him once, twice more before tightening his grip around JJ's waist, his cock jerking as he empties himself inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for a few minutes, catching their breath. Asher finally releases his grip on JJ and kisses the back of his neck before gingerly pulling his softening cock from JJ's body. He helps JJ to his feet, then spins him around to drape his arms over his neck and kisses him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for this surprise," he says when he pulls away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ grins. "It was my pleasure. Literally."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah." Asher releases him to take care of the condom, throwing it in the trash and covering it with a bunch of paper towels before rinsing off his hands and cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ uses Asher's discarded towel to clean himself and then the cum from the floor. He pulls his panties back on and refastens the clips to the stockings. When he reaches back to pull Asher's jersey off, Asher stops him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leave it on." JJ looks over at him. "Leave it on and take me home so I can admire you in it for a little while longer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is JJ gonna do? Tell him no?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright," he grins. "Let's go home."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>